


Make Me Like You

by norwegian_galaxies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (on the cheek), Accepting Parents, Actually all of them are relatable what the Hell, Cute, Dates, Denmark is an Awkward Baby, F/F, Female Sweden is relatable, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Mild Smut, NorDen, Platonic Kissing, homophobic parents, lesbians in love, nyo!dennor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: Nyo!DenNor AU, based off of the song "Make Me Like You" by Gwen Stefani.Mari Køhler was broken before she met Sonja Bondevik. She was broken, but fine.





	Make Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've wanted to write some Nyo!DenNor for a while, and Gwen Stefani's music SERIOUSLY reminds me of Nyo!DenNor. So...yeah, I put 'em together, and this thing was born. I'm actually quite proud of it, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Mari: Nyo!Denmark  
> Sonja: Nyo!Norway  
> Brynya: Nyo!Sweden  
> Julchen: Nyo!Prussia  
> Amelia: Nyo!America  
> Tiina: Nyo!Finland

{I was fine before I met you  
I was broken but fine}

Maybe I'd seen her once before. In real life, in a dream, maybe even in a nightmare.

Her long, wavy blonde hair fell down her back and over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes glittered like amethysts, seemed to pierce right into my soul. Her skin was like the moon, her whole body seemed to be sculpted from marble. She had all of the elegance and poise that I lacked. There was probably a time when I was exactly like her; perfect, beautiful. However, time had taken it's toll on me, and I'm not the pretty little girl that the sun once knew.

Her name was Sonja, Sonja Bondevik. Sonja's a much prettier name than Mari, which was (unfortunately) the name I was given at birth. The name Mari sounds so old-fashioned. However, Sonja's name fits her perfectly, since it sounds like a name that would belong to someone as graceful and lovely as she is. I wish my name was Sonja.

Dammit, I wished I could erase my whole history. I've had a terrible past and done terrible things to the people I love. Though honestly, in this world, who HASN'T done terrible things to the people they love? Anyway, if I did erase my history, I wouldn't be broken and split into pieces, and maybe I wouldn't be such an idiot, either. And honestly, EVERYBODY calls me an idiot.

And okay. Maybe sometimes, I do act like an idiot, but I'm really not. I just do stupid things to get attention, and smile to hide all of my problems.

Though, the minute Sonja called me an idiot for accidentally spilling coffee all over her...

Well.

{I was lost and uncertain  
But my heart was still mine  
I was free before I met you  
I was broken but free}  
  
Her seat was right behind mine in class, and she was writing notes, her pencil making small scratching sounds as it crossed the college-ruled paper.

I was not, however. Instead, I was staring blankly at the board, daydreaming as the teacher was trying and failing to explain proofs to the entire Geometry class. Maybe Sonja understood, maybe she didn't. Part of me wanted to turn around and ask her if I could copy her notes later. The other part of me was still daydreaming about what would happen if Sonja and I were to become a couple.

{All alone in the clear view, but now you are all I see}

"Køhler!"

I snapped awake. My friend, Julchen Beilschmidt, was snapping her fingers in front of my face, her reddish-purple eyes narrowed.

"Hey, babe, are you sick or something?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No," I replied. "Why?"

"Your face is all red." Then, a grin spread across her face. "Oooooooooo~were you dreaming about that girl again?"

I covered my face, my ears growing even warmer than they already were.

"I'm telling you, she likes you back. You just gotta get up the nerve to tell her about your feelings, you know?"

"How would you know?"

But even though my head rejected what Julchen had said, I still heard my heartbeat growing louder every time I thought of the possibility that my friend was, indeed, correct.

It was a nice feeling.

{Hey, wait a minute  
No, you can't do this to me  
Wait a minute  
No, that's not fair}

Someone told Sonja about my feelings, and assuming it was Julchen, I feel obliged to kick her damn ass all the way to Kaliningrad.

The way I found out about someone telling Sonja, though, was because she came up to me and asked me about them, and I blurted (like a complete idiot), "YESANDDOYOUWANNABEMYGIRLFRIENDPLEASESAYYES."

And Sonja just looked at me for a few minutes and blinked. Then she shrugged.

"Okay."

I swear, my heart almost stopped.

"W-wait, really?!"

Sonja nodded, and what she said next was heart-stopping, as well. "Sure. You're cute. I like you."

I felt my cheeks grow red, and backed away a bit. "U-um...don't you want someone better?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not that...great of a person."

Sonja narrowed her eyes at me--probably one of the first signs of emotion I'd ever seen on her. "Cut the crap, Mari."

{Hey, wait a minute}

My face grew even redder, I probably looked like a strawberry. I fumbled with the strings of my hoodie and chewed on my lip. I gazed down at my shoes; red high tops.

Sonja's were the same style and brand, except they were lavender. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt. That outfit looked great on her...

Soon, those shoes stepped closer to mine, and I felt a very, very cold hand under my chin, forcing me to look up.

{You're on me like jewelry}

My back hit the lockers, and Sonja kissed me, and kissed me, and kissed me--I felt like I was about to burst. My first kiss was from Sonja Bondevik. I could hardly believe it. Butterflies swarmed my stomach and my knees turned to jelly.

Afterwards, saying that Sonja Bondevik kissed me was an understatement. She made out with me in the middle of the hall, while everyone was staring in jealousy or lust. I almost cried from how happy I was.

{I really like you, but I'm so scared}

Nevertheless, even though Sonja always said I was wrong when I downgraded myself, I wanted to be better for her. She's so perfect, and I'm so...well, me. I hated not feeling like I was enough for her, and feeling like she could do so much better than me. But it was true.

And I was scared that, well, I might do something wrong, and she'd leave me. Even though I know she should've dropped me, I still didn't want her to. It's strange how the mind works, is it not?

{Ooh, why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to, ooh  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you}

It was nice being the only one who can make her smile. She only smiled at me, she only kissed me, she only hugged me...it was selfish to have wanted all of this only for myself, I know, but...it just made me so happy, I couldn't help it.

Every morning she met me at the front gate and walked to class with me. We ate lunch together. We sometimes even went on dates. Small ones, like going to the mall, but dates nonetheless.

We were on a date, sipping sodas in the sun, and her blonde hair shone like white gold. She caught me staring, and tilted her head curiously.

"Yes, Mari?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me before plucking her soda from the table and sipping it.

I lowered my gaze and kicked the legs of the table nervously. "Nothing..." I murmured, playing with the straw in my soda.

A few seconds later, I heard her beautiful laughter and joined in laughing soon after, leaning across the table to kiss her. I knocked over my soda and it spilled onto the table. At least we were outside.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked, pulling away from her.

"You're just too cute, Mari," she said, rolling her lovely indigo eyes. A smile still played at her lips. She looked different when she smiled. Almost like a completely different person. It was amazing.

We walked away after she finished her soda, a few ants drowning in the spilled puddle of mine on the ground. Her cold hand gripped my warm one tightly.

{'Cause now you got me missing you  
Something I could get used to  
I could get used to this  
It's getting harder to leave it  
Your lips on my lips}

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sonja," I said, shyly, pulling up in front of her house. I couldn't walk her up to the door, or she'd get in trouble for being a lesbian.

Sonja gave me a sad smile. "I really do wish we could spend more time together."

"Well, someday, I AM going to marry you," I replied, nodding, determined. "Despite what your parents say."

"Jeg elsker deg," she whispered, leaning across the cupholders between our seats and kissing me gently, before opening the door and walking up to her house.

I watched and waved until she was inside, then my smile faltered and finally disappeared completely. With a heavy heart, I drove away, back home.

{Oh, I can't believe it  
How good it could be  
Didn't wanna believe it, but now you are all I see}

In my dreams, she appeared once again.

When I woke up, I turned over and thought she was there, pretended she was there.

It was like she was everywhere, though, and...

It was amazing.

{Hey, wait a minute  
No, you can't do this to me  
Wait a minute  
No, that's not fair  
Hey, wait a minute  
You're on me like jewelry  
I really like you, but I'm so scared}

During school a few days later, she didn't seem to feel very well emotionally. I asked her what the trouble was. She told me she couldn't go home. She didn't want to.

So, I took her home. My parents weren't there. We hung around for a little while. I showed her some of my LEGO collection and we messed around with that for a while. Then we prank-called people, pretending to be fast food restaurants.

I don't know how, but we ended up in my bed. Clothes came off, jeans were unzipped, hands went down pants. I practically begged for it. She tied my hands to the headboard and touched me, kissed me. She refused to let me make her feel good, too.

She ended up staying the night, and we watched movies. Her parents kept calling her cell phone. She blocked their number.

When we woke up, she wouldn't talk about what had happened that afternoon. She asked my parents how long they would let her stay, and they replied that they'd let her stay as long as the police didn't barge into the house and charge them with child abduction.

Sonja told me why she couldn't go home. Her parents had apparently found out about us and told her that she had to break up with me if she wanted to have a successful future.

She refused, and I realized then that she really did love me. And I cried and hugged her, telling her she didn't need to throw away her life just for me. She shut me up by saying that I was the best thing that had ever happened to her, second to her little sister, and that she wouldn't ever give up happiness for success.

I was so happy to hear that. I wanted to be with her the rest of my life. I wanted to protect her forever. I loved her.

{Ooh, why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to, ooh  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to, ooh  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you}

Flash forward a few years, to our senior year in high school. We'd been dating since freshman year, and I was honestly surprised.

Bondevik goes before Køhler in the alphabet, so I got to watch her cross the stage in her white cap and gown, get her diploma, shake hands with the principal of the school. I was so, so happy watching her from my seat among the rest of the graduates. She was the salutatorian, and I was the valedictorian. We'd both have to stand up and read our speeches, and we got to stand up there together. I couldn't wait for that, my heart was beating in anticipation.

I knew that Sonja's little sister and parents were out there, and we had a little plan for after our speeches.

I gave her a hug after she sat back down next to me, handing her the transcript of her speech. "This speech is amazing, by the way," I gushed, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks," she replied, grinning practically from ear to ear. "I'm so glad high school is over and I can finally get the fuck out of my parent's house."

Once again, I blushed at her beautiful smile. I loved her so much.

Soon enough, though, I had to part with her and go up onto the stage to get my diploma.

I crossed the stage and shook the principal's hand, receiving my diploma. I could hear my friends, my family, and Sonja cheering for me, and I smiled at them, flashing them a peace sign and climbing back down the stairs and climbing into my seat. Sonja kissed me, Tiina pulled me into a hug, Brynya nodded at me, and Amelia and Julchen both kissed me on the cheek.

Sonja held my hand through the rest of the ceremony, and when it was time, we went onstage and read our speeches.

{Oh God, thank God that I found you  
Oh God, cause now you got me missing you  
Oh God, thank God that I found you}

After the speeches, we looked out at Sonja's parents, and I kissed her onstage. That made the crowd go wilder, and I could hear Julchen and Amelia calling, "WOOO, MARI, GO GET SOME!"

{I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you  
Thank God  
Thank God that I found you, oh  
Now you got me missing you  
Now you got me missing you}

And then...well, I didn't get to see Sonja in person for two years.

Her parents moved her to Norway to get her away from me and to help her focus on her studies.

We video-chatted and texted and called almost all the time when she was free. I was still faithful to her, and she swore she was still faithful to me. And I knew she was, because I knew what she looked like when she lied. She wasn't.

After she finished college, she came to see me. I'd settled down in Copenhagen, since that had always been my home. I always liked it better there, rather than where I was in America. I worked at a bar, and also as a part-time writer slash journalist. I rather liked my life. I may have been valedictorian, but that didn't mean I was going to go into anything other than my dream job. And my dream job was exactly what I got.

I was worried about seeing Sonja again, though. When she said she was right down the road, I almost fainted. I checked myself in the mirror and made any adjustments I felt necessary. I made sure my voice didn't sound weird. I made sure that the entire house was squeaky clean.

Then the doorbell rang, and I tripped down the stairs, almost died, and flung open the door in a whirlwind.

{Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to (I'm not used to)  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you? (like you)  
I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you (ooh, oh yeah)  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you? (why'd you got to do it)  
Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to (used to)  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you}

I stared at her, my blue eyes wide, and I was frozen in place, one hand still on the door.

God, I'd seen her over the phone and on the social media we shared, but she was even more amazing in person. She was wearing simple clothes, just jeans and a T-shirt, but her face, her eyes, and the look she gave me made her the most beautiful person, the most beautiful thing in general that I had ever seen.

And like a complete dork, I just gave her a goofy smile and started laughing, before practically falling into her open arms.

"Fuck," I breathed, burying my face in her shoulder, "sometimes I forget you're my girlfriend because of how beautiful you are."

"Stop being so humble, Køhler," she said, rolling her eyes, pulling me away from her to take a good look at me. "You are even more lovely than the last time I saw you..."

"Funny. Last time you saw me, you were calling me cute."

"My point exactly," she stated, before kissing me on the mouth, holding me close for a long time.

*

Years later, we're still together. The rings on our fingers are proof of that.

Remember how I used past tense when I said I loved her?

Well, I have news for you...

I still do~!

{Oh God, thank God that I found you  
Oh God, 'cause now you got me missing you  
Oh God, thank God that I found you  
I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you.}


End file.
